The ABCs of a Mentally Unstable YouTuber
}}| }}} - }} | Directed by | } |- | Produced by | } |- | Written by | } |- | Starring | } |- | Music by | } |- | Distributed by | } |- | Release date(s) | } |- | Running time | } |- | Language | } |- | Budget | } |- | Gross revenue | } |- | Preceded by | } |- | Followed by | } |- |} This is movie that uses the concept from "The ABCs of Death" but will not be a horror film and all 26 segments all come with one big message. This will be the first video following a 3 week YouTube Hiatus (YouTube Hiatus). Just like The ABCs of Death ''this film will have 26 segments. But this will be written, directed and started by Roger Estrada. This will also star other people in Roger's life like; Karina Robaina, Jessica Cackowski, Kayed Farhat, Cynthia Vento, and more. Plot Just like ''The ABCs of Death ''this film will have 26 segments. But this will be written, directed and started by Roger Estrada. All 26 segments will reflect on true events on Roger's life and what would have happened if he fell into the tempation of deep depression and suicide. Segments 'All Segments Star Roger Estrada as Himself' A is for Asshole B is for Band C is for Cliché.exe D is for Danger E is for ''E=MC² ''F is for FMBC G is for Guy Fawks H is for Humiliation I is for Image J'' ''K is for Kick Ass L is for Love M is for My Chemical Romance N is for No one O is for Offensive P is for Player Q is for Quarterback R is for Rumour S is for Style T is for Time U is for Un-normal V is for Voice W is for Wrecked X is for XtraordinarY Y is for YouTube Z is for Zappy Spoilers *This will be a gigantic parody of the movie ''The ABCs of Death. *'' NO SEGMENTS FROM THE "The ABCs of Death" ''WILL BE PARODIED!' *A segment will make alot of refrences to creepypastas. *Karina Robaina will not record Skyhood's "Horror Movie" ''with Roger Estrada anymore. Reasons are unknown. *DyE's hit song ''"Fantasy" ''will be recorded for the video. *A segment parodies Roger's paranoia in horror media and the media itself. *Cynthia Vento and Jessica Cackowski were casted (1/7) however, this could be for Normal Porn For Normal People. *Orinially this was a comedic way of explaining why Roger took the 3 week hiatus. But will now reflect on true events on Roger's life. *An original shortie called "M is for Musical" will not be a premired in this movie anymore. Reasons are unknown. This was submited to "The ABCs of Death Look For the 26th Director" film making competiton but dident make the cut. *Roger was in the studio (1/10) however, this could be for This is Roger Estrada 2.0 *Dante Morning-Star will make a special guest apperence in it. *At the moment it is still being decided wether ''"Roar" by: Katy Perry will be the last number of the episode. *This will all be directed by Roger Estrada and Juan Beaz *This will reflect on some events that has happened in Roger's life from the beginning of summer till the end of January. *A Sneek peek to A is for Asshole was tweeted by Roger. *One of the trailers is rumored to be a music video of a cover of a another My Chemical Romance song and will be released as a single but will not be in a segment in the movie. *Karely Aguilar was casted. (1/22) *Juan Baez is added as a director. (1/22) *Cynthia Vento and Jessica Cackowski were confirmed to be in the cast. (1/22) *Roger Tweeted that for now the movie will have 15 songs. Not including "I'm Not Okay (I Promise) *Alyssa Trinidad was casted. (1/23) Which is also her birthday! Happy birthday Alyssa! :) Songs SONG LIST MAY CHANGE AT ANY TIME Songs that may be added *Stick To The Status Quo (from "High School Musical: On Stage!") - The Cast of High School Musical: On Stage! *Bet in It (from "High School Musical 2: On Stage!") - The Cast of High School Musical 2: On Stage! *You Are The Music in Me (Rock Version) "High School Musical 2: On Stage!" - The Cast of High School Musical 2: On Stage! *Blood - My Chemical Romance *Believe - Blood on the Dance Floor '''''SONG LIST IS NOT DONE!!!!! Pictures Possible New Cast of The ABCs of a Mentally Unstable YouTuber.jpg|Possible Casting The cast of The ABCs of a Mentally Unstable YouTuber.jpg|The main cast! Kess Short will make a special guest staring Roger and Juan Discussing the script.jpg|Roger and Juan Discussing the script Tweet 1.jpg|The Tweet! Juan and Roger Tweet 1.jpg|Roger and Juan tweet about the script Tweet 2.jpg|Looks like the musicans are getting ready! #theabcsofamentallyunstableyoutuber With the cast discussing parts! �� ��.jpg|With the cast discussing parts! �� �� Tweet about Alyssa!.jpg|Tweet about Alyssa! Alyssa1.jpg|Say hello to ours newest cast member, @alyssa_trin_yo! �� �� Cynthia2.jpg|Cynthia doing guard work for the movie. Roger & Jessica during a meeting about the movie.jpg|Roger & Jessica during a meeting about the movie. Stage setup.jpg|The stage setup for the muscial moments. A is for asshole.jpg|A sketch of the ending to "A is for Asshole" Category:Templates